1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and the method capable of sending and receiving image data through a communication line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where a facsimile apparatus on a sending side possesses a function that allows the number of copies to be designated, the conventional practice is for the sending apparatus to instruct the receiving apparatus of the number of copies of a document to be printed out by the receiving apparatus by a communication procedure, whereupon the receiving apparatus print outs the received document in the number of copies designated.
However, if the apparatus on the sending side does not possess the function for designating the number of copies by the communication procedure, the apparatus on the receiving side can output only only one copy of the document.